Trials and Tribulations
by KrazyCrackPairing101
Summary: Couples face many problems, but they can be solved. Trials and tribulations can always be solved by communication, forgiveness, and make up sex... Series of oneshots based on, "Made it this far".


**This story is based on my one-shot called, **_Made it This Far._

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI (BOY AND BOY TOGETHER), LEMON (SEX), OOC, AND SYNCHROSHIPPING (ATEM/YUSEI)**

**ENJOY!**

_(By the way, I suggest a slow, love song with the lemon, it helped me write it, so it may help you read and imagine it)_

* * *

Yusei was happy in his relationship, with Atemu. He was kind, treated him equally, sometimes treat him like a prince, and he was confident and amazing in bed. The Egyptian's arrogant moments he could ignore, and the elder could be a little too flirtatious, but he had a good heart.

Atemu Sennen had a reputation, and another one under that. He was the champion in Kendo, never lost a match in competition once. He was intelligent, and handsome. He was loved, and respected by many, but there was also something about him. The Egyptian had many affairs, before Yusei came into the picture, he slept with a great number of people, and as Bakura politely put it, 'surprisingly never got a disease'. But Atemu didn't turn away from Yusei, and he didn't push sleeping together either; he devoted most of his attention to Yusei, and _that,_ took everyone in the school by surprise.

Yes, most of the students told Yusei the two looked good together, and someone wanted to put them in the yearbook for "the cutest couple", but they did not believe it would last as long as it did. No they didn't. No one thought they would be so right together. They were wrong, and the two were happy together, but like any other couple they did have their trials.

Yusei was truly happy, but sometimes the clueless man could irritate him.

Remember, his boyfriend can be a bit too flirtatious, mostly with Yusei, _mostly_. It wasn't suppose to be '_mostly_', and it was nerve wrecking. Maybe, he was taking some of Atemu's polite traits in a darker light, but he still didn't like it, that was for sure. Like when the waitress, during their outings in the beginning of their relationship, was giving Atemu certain, sinful looks. Atemu smirked back, and when he turned back to Yusei, the younger of the two did give a look. His boyfriend hurriedly, and vigorously apologized to him, and gave a kiss on his lips, making the waitress take a hint that he was taken. Yusei couldn't help but forgive the man, because the look in the elder's eyes.

After that incident, Atemu tried not to do anything to make Yusei upset, or jealous. Atemu still talked to some girls, a lot of girls, but he was less and less flirtatious, and there were some things that Yusei couldn't change, and that was his social life. Yusei had to admit that there were times that he, himself, was in the wrong. When Atemu introduces himself to someone, he usual takes their hand, and Yusei used to get upset, but that was something Atemu was taught, when he was very young. In fact, the first time Atemu introduced himself to Yusei, formally, he did the exact same thing. That Yusei won't get mad at that, at least not anymore, but there was something that Yusei didn't approve of: talking to past affairs.

Apparently, the elder was friends with Anzu, the girl he made out with, before the two boys started dating. She was close to, both, Yugi and Atemu, they just had complications that everyone forgot about. He tried to respect that, but for some reason, she made him highly upset, and his blood boiled. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her either, because he couldn't. Yusei couldn't bring himself to like the girl. She wasn't bad, no, not at all, in fact, she was very nice, open, and polite. She would verbally fight with Jonouchi because he would say something rude about girls, like being in the kitchen was a 'girl thing', or something along those lines. The brunette was a sweet woman, and to top it off, she had a boyfriend, named Duke, but Yusei couldn't bring himself to fully accept her.

He didn't know why he was jealous, and he didn't know why she made him upset, but she just did.

_There must be something wrong with me_, Yusei thought.

It could have been the memory of seeing the two together, outside of Kendo, or maybe the rumors he heard about the two, but Yusei couldn't be as accepting as he wished. Might have been the rumors that caused those feelings. The rumors were killing him. Everyone was whispering that Atemu was going around with Anzu, behind Yusei's back. He tried to ignore the whispers, and made up stories but, again, it was nerve wrecking.

Ever since the rumors started, the ocean eyed boy couldn't stop thinking about the two together, and he could feel himself disliking the girl even more. He would put on a fake smile, and he was civil towards her, each time she joined Atemu's group of friends. He was there to witness the conversations she had with the rest and he could see that she wasn't flirting with his boyfriend, but that was all he did, _witnessed_. The ocean eyed boy was quiet, when ever he saw Anzu around. He was afraid he would say something that could upset her, and his boyfriend. Yusei never hung out with her, if he didn't have to, even though he tried, but he would just get upset, and sit in silent anger, liked the period at lunch time.

It was lunch time, and during the rare moments, two group of friends combined. Yes, Jack and Crow were sitting with Bakura, Malik, Yugi and Ryou. Usually, he would see Jonouchi and Kaiba, but the two weren't in sight, which was better, because Kaiba and Jack were not, necessarily, big fans of each other. Anzu came over, usually sitting with her group of friends, or her boyfriend, but stopped by the group to talk, and eat with them, as they were all gathered on the grass.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while, I really have to catch up with everyone. Where is Jonouchi-kun and Kaiba?" she said, while she settled between Yugi and Atemu, which Yusei tried to ignore. He shouldn't think about it, since he was sitting on his boyfriend's lap, enjoying the school's lunch and milk (Crow was the cook, not him).

Bakura bluntly responded,"Probably fucking in the bathroom,"

Jack immediately started coughing and choking on his food. "I'm trying to eat here, not vomit. I don't want a image of those together!" he said. Crow laughed, along with Malik, as the rest rolled their eyes.

"Then I should vividly describe them to you," said Bakura, as he smirked, and Jack returned it with a glare.

Yugi almost choked on his juice, as he blushed and Ryou said, "I think we can all pass, nii-san."

Anzu shook her head, and turned to Malik. "Shouldn't you be controlling your boyfriend?" she said to the young Egyptian.

"Then, what fun would that be?" Malik said to her, as he leaned on Bakura. Anzu could only smile at the two; they were a strange, yet cute couple.

Atemu chuckled deeply in Yusei's ear, at the antics, which caused Yusei to shiver, biting back a sound from escaping between his lips. Atemu noticed. "My apologies, _nefer_, " he said, with a smirk. That nickname, it made Atemu so forgivable.

"No, you're not." Yusei said, with a smile, after he rolled his eyes.

"True," was Atemu's response, as his arms wrapped around Yusei's waist, settling his chin on Yusei's shoulder, leaning against a tree.

The girl in the group turned to her Egyptian friend, and noticed he was not touching his lunch. "You're not going to eat, Atemu?" She said with her eyebrows scrunch together, in worry.

"I'm too comfortable!" the elder teen said, as he pouted. Everyone couldn't help, but laugh at the young man, especially during his childish moments.

Anzu shook her head, and picked up the small tonkatsu from Atemu's plate, with her chop sticks, and put the food in front of his mouth. "Eat, would you?"

"Thank you, mother." Atemu said sarcastically, but opened his mouth as he was fed, but still didn't make an effort to move from his position, he was so fixed on.

"You're hopeless," she said, as she returned to her own food.

_Don't feed him_, Yusei wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut, as he bitten his tongue. He didn't need to cause a scene. In the side of his vision, he could see Anzu going to his boyfriend's plate again; she was going to repeat her actions. Yusei quickly picked up his own food, and gave Atemu some of his beef from his tray, before Anzu could pick up a piece of food. Atemu chewed, contently, as he held his lover, not noticing the one sided war.

Anzu didn't bother with the food anymore, but continued to chat with the group. The rest communicated, as Yusei fed himself and the older teen that was pressed against him.

"Are we still going to the carnival?" Yusei asked his boyfriend, as he gave Atemu another piece of food.

The elder only smiled, and said, "If you wish, we can go. After classes, this Saturday?"

"Yeah. It's opened until late, right?" Yusei asked, and Atemu nodded his head to answer. "Then, it will be perfect." Some time to spend with his lover was needed; they didn't get to go out the past couple of weeks, or so.

"You two are going to the carnival that just opened yesterday?" Anzu asked, overhearing their conversation. Atemu nodded, since his mouth was full. "Me and Duke wanted to go, can we tag along? It can be a double date?"

"Make that a triple! We wanna go, right, Bakura?" Malik said, as he waved his hand childishly.

"No," the albino grumbled.

Malik pouted and whined, "Kura-kun!"

"Damn it, fine, we'll go." Bakura said miserably, not wanting to engage in a losing battle, as Malik cheered his victory.

"I don't mind, but, do you mind Yusei-kun? It's up to you," Atemu asked the one in his lap.

Yusei shrugged and said, "I don't mind." _Yes, I do._ "You can all come, if you want to." _No, you cant._ He wanted to say 'no', but he couldn't. Yusei wanted to spend quality time with his boyfriend, but that was too much to ask. He may had sounded bratty, but everyone would love to spend the time with someone they liked, without any interruptions. He just wanted to have a nice and fun evening, with Atemu, not the whole world, but he didn't want to be rude, or sound like a whiny child. He didn't want to toss his friends off to the side, not even Anzu. The young teen was starting to think that Jack maybe right; there was such thing as being too nice.

Lunch was over, and the plans were set; all of them would meet outside of the carnival, at three in the afternoon. Atemu was reluctant to move and to let go of Yusei, but the younger of the couple was able to push the Egyptian to go. As everyone went their own way, and parted, Atemu walked Yusei to his class. They were hand to hand, and fingers were entwined.

"I shall see you, after your last class, Yusei-kun?" Atemu asked, as they stopped by the door.

Yusei nodded his confirmation, and said, "Yeah, I will see you then. Have fun at Math." Atemu groaned, and Yusei chuckled. Atemu claimed his teacher knew nothing about Math, and shouldn't be aloud to teach it, or go near a calculator. The blue eyed boy gave the other a peck on the lips, and pulled away, but he couldn't get too far, as Atemu pulled him back in.

Fingers captured Yusei's chin, and pulled the two lips back together, but for a longer meeting. Pale hands grabbed the back of the bronze neck, as the owner was trapped in a mesmerizing kiss. A pink tongue poked from the Egyptian's mouth, and pushed into the other moist cavern. As the other lips parted, the kiss went deeper. The tongues touched, and brushed against each other in a firm gathering, wrapping around the other.

"Fudo-san!" A loud screech startled the two from their meeting, and snapped the two out of the connection. "I will have no fondling in my hallway, mister! And, you, Sennen-san should know better, you are older, therefore, you should be more mature and more responsible!" yelled a middle aged lady in the doorway. Students snickered in the classroom.

Yusei mumbled, "Gomenasai, sensei."

"My apologizes, sensei. I should have known better than to upset a young, beautiful lady, such as yourself," said Atemu, with a charming smile. The woman instantly swooned, and Yusei shook his head. "Pardon me, for I have my own class to return to. May your afternoon be pleasing to you all." He sent a final wink to Yusei's direction, and turned around a corner.

"What a lovely young boy," the woman said. "Now, off to class, Fudo-san." Yusei did as he was told, getting a few winks, and knowing smiles, as he took his seat. Every time Yusei's boyfriend complimented and called her young, she would instantly forget any problem with the two boys. He could probably get away with murder, with just one smile, and a simple wink.

Class was slow, since everything was review. Yusei couldn't believe how much tests he would have next week. Martha was right; the school was extremely tough, and the work load should have been illegal. He left his class room for the day, as he stretched out the kinks in his back, from sitting too long. His legs felt awkward, from the limbs falling asleep, and his legs started to tingle.

When Yusei stepped out the room, he instantly spotted his boyfriend talking to a girl, Anzu. Fists clenched, and the stomach churned. _Stop, I have to stop. They are just friends; Atemu and I talked __about it, and I promised to come to an understanding._ But no matter what he said to himself, nothing worked to calm himself down. On the outside, he wore his usual serious expression, but on the inside, he was fighting with his jealousy. He heard her laughed at something, as she blushed, and _that_ didn't help. Yusei took a deep breath, and walked up to the two. "Hey," he said.

Atemu greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, and Yusei hooked onto the elder's hand.

"Hey, Yusei-san," said Anzu, with a smile. "I can't wait for our triple date! I never got to spend time with you. It's a shame. I need to get to know you more, especially if Atemu is crazy about you." She nudged him as she laughed, and Atemu grinned, as if they had some inside joke, or secret. Yusei ignored it.

"Right," Yusei grumbled. Anzu raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed his attitude, and figured she imagined it. Atemu noticed the tension in that word, but didn't dismiss it, like his friend.

She said, "You know, Atemu, you have to come to that party. I haven't seen you in one of them, for awhile."

_What party?_ Yusei thought.

"I was occupied with a certain distraction," Atemu replied, with a smirk, as he pulled Yusei closer. The said boy smiled, and squeezed the hand in his possession.

Anzu rolled her eyes, and pushed her friend, on his chest. "You're such a pervert. I don't wanna know anything personally with you two, " she said. "But I'll talk to you later about that party, you're going. Text me, later!" Anzu gave a stern look to the Egyptian, and Atemu rolled his eyes as well, but smiled at his friend.

_She's acting, as if she's the one in a relationship with Atemu_, Yusei heard in his head, but quickly pushed it down. His jealously would not get to him.

"As you wish, my queen," Atemu said mockingly to the girl.

"I'll see you too, Yusei-san." she said to the younger teen. He nodded with a small smile. Giving a final wave, the brunette disappeared, and Yusei's smile quickly dropped. He was feeling a headache appearing. He, unknowingly, gave out a small groan, which Atemu heard.

The two boys decided to move to a different scenery, and went into the city, at their favorite cafe, to grab a drink. The couple mostly walked in silence, still holding the other's hand.

Yusei was occupied with thoughts bubbling around in his head. He didn't want to think about _her_, but _she_ constantly went back in his head again. The more she appeared, the more miserable Yusei grew. It wasn't Anzu that was making him upset, it was Anzu and Atemu,_ together_. Their _names_ in the same sentence was irking him. Maybe, the thought was making him feel worse, because when he did hear their names together, there were always "dating related" rumors around it. Like, _"They would have been such a cute couple"_, or _"I thought Anzu-sempai was going to be with Sennen-sempai"_, or maybe _"Anzu-san and Atemu-san should be together, not the new guy"_, or his least favorite, _"Atemu will dump Yusei for Anzu, it's bound to happen"_. It was truly bothersome.

He didn't like the talk, because he was afraid it would be true. Could it be true? Would Atemu leave him, for her? Should they be together? It was completely out of character for him to be so worried, Yusei noticed, but he had a right to be. Did he? If he had the right to be worried, then wouldn't that mean he didn't trust the two hanging together? He didn't trust them at all? Yusei was officially confused, and upset with himself.

The two arrived at the cafe, sooner than Yusei expected. He figured that he was so far in thought that he wasn't paying attention, during the walk. The two were placed at a table near a window, and waited for a waiter to take their order.

Atemu grasped on Yusei's hand, and Yusei, finally, snapped his attention to his partner. "Are you feeling well?" the Egyptian asked.

_No._ "Yeah, I'm fine." Yusei said, as he smiled at his worried boyfriend. "I just have a headache."

A thin line was, still, present on the Egyptian's lips. "Do you know what caused it?" Atemu asked, as he pushed the midnight hair off the youngster's forehead.

_Your stupid girlfriend._ "I don't know, it could have just been from the whole day. I just found out, I'm going to have loads of tests next week," Yusei simply said. Yusei didn't like that word going around in his head, "girlfriend". It was wrong. Atemu frowned. "I'm fine, seriously. You're worrying over-,"

"You're lying," Atemu interrupted. Yusei was going to protest, but Atemu didn't give him a chance. "I know you are, Yusei-kun. You were ignoring me the whole time, and you were being rude to Anzu. I don't think she did anything wrong." He was _defending_ her. "Could something,"_ Someone._ "possibly, be bothering you, _nefer_?" Circles were traced by Atemu's thumb on Yusei's hand.

Yusei sighed. His stupid boyfriend was making it hard to dismiss the future conversation. "I..." he started, and Atemu waited patiently. "I'm thinking about you and... Anzu-san, and I can't help but notice how close you two are..."

Atemu blinked, and an eyebrow raised. "I thought you didn't mind our friendship," Atemu said to him quietly. "When we discussed-,"

"I know!" Yusei interrupted. A waitress stopped their conversation, as she took their order. When she left, Yusei returned to the talk, after he calmed himself down. "I know," he started, more quietly. "You were friends and what happened was a mistake, but it just... didn't seem like a mistake, because..."

"The rumors," Atemu said, as if he knew what Yusei going to say, but of course he knew. Atemu read him like a book, a book meant for three year olds with very simple sentences. "I'm not with her, I'm with you. I don't like her as more than a friend, I like you, Yusei-kun. You should know that, more than anyone else. I would never do that to you- I _couldn't _do that to you. Do you trust me?"

Yusei answered, "Of course, I do, but-,"

"Then it shouldn't bother, or concern you," Atemu said firmly. His features soften, and gave a smile, as he continued. "It doesn't bother me, because I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing, but also, because I care about you."

His boyfriend had a way with words, ladies and gentlemen.

Yusei smiled. "I care about you too, a lot, actually. I just... don't like it." _I don't like her._ "But I can't stop you from being friends with her, and I don't want to stop it." _Sort of._ "Sometimes you, both, do things that couple do, like, when she fed you, but I don't think that's what is bothering me." _Maybe_ "I can't explain it," he said, as his eyes focused on their joined hands.

"I'm sure you can, just take your time," said the Egyptian.

"You..." he started. Yusei brought his other hand, as his right hand was held, to join in the touch. No, Yusei would just confuse himself, if he explained, but he tried anyways. "If I never came here, never made it into this school, would you have dated Anzu? If we never met, would you two be together?" Yusei asked, as he brushed his fingers over the tan knuckles. A small silence was placed, as Atemu withdrew his hand from the contact.

Atemu's caffeine and Yusei's milk was brought, by the waitress, and silence engulfed them, after they thanked her.

Atemu finally answered, "Possibly, I'm sure I would have." That stung. "But if I was with her, then I couldn't, possibly, feel as complete as I do,with you, _nefer_." Atemu cupped the other one's cheeks, making Yusei come face to face with the other man. "_You_ make me feel exceptional. Each, and every time our lips touch, _you_ lift me. When I look in _your_ eyes, I feel as if an angel had been blessed upon me. Each time I see _your_ face, I feel so unworthy of having you. When_ you_ talk to me, I could never image being with anyone else. I can't believe the way I feel, I can do so much more than before, have so much more, because of _you_." Yusei looked deep into the crimson eyes, and his fingers laid on top of the bronze hands. "I care about you, not her. I want you, not her. I love you..." He stopped.

_I love you. He said I love you._ Yusei was shocked by the three little words and didn't expect them, and by judging the look on Atemu's face, neither did he. He said it, the three words. The three little words that had so much meaning, three little words that could make a heart stop. He said them, and it sounded so right, coming from him. Yusei's heart fluttered, and his body felt light, as the words repeated in his head.

A faint blush appeared on tanned cheeks, and hands slowly departed from his face. Yusei quickly tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hands, so he couldn't let go.

Yusei smiled, and said, "Atemu, I love you, too." The elder blinked. They both couldn't part from the captivating eyes, they both loved. The older boy didn't say anything else, but laid his lips on the other. The kiss was soft, gentle, and Yusei could _feel_ the love poured into the contact, _so much love_.

Money was thrown on the table, they didn't know how much, but it was enough and they didn't care. They _did_ care about each other and the need to be closer to the other.

They weren't going back to the dorms; they didn't want anything to stop them, nothing to keep them apart. Atemu didn't dare to take Yusei to any cheap place either, Yusei would get the most expensive place in Domino City, Sakura Hotel.

Into the lavish room, Yusei was laid on rich, silk sheets. "You don't have to do this," he said.

Atemu took his hand, and placed kisses on the knuckles. The Egyptian answered, "Yes, I do."

Soft lips touched, and the protests were forgotten. Fingers curled together, and wrapped around the others. There was no rush, this was love being expressed gently, and wonderfully. Everything else didn't matter, it was just the two of them, and only them. It wasn't sex, it was making love.

Atemu rubbed his tongue among Yusei's lips, asking for permission, though there was no need. His lips parted, and welcomed the invader in his mouth. Tongues pushed, and brushed together. The pink, moist part tangled with the other, stroking against the roof of the mouth, hitting and flicking every part of the mouth.

Groans and moans escaped and mingled together in the sensual battle.

Tanned fingers rubbed under the shirt, and gently caressing the skin, feeling every part, treating every portion with absolute care, as if it was fragile, precious china. The thumbs were tracing patterns in the skin, and the bodies were furbished, grinding together.

Leaving the other's mouth, Yusei kissed his boyfriend's jaw, then trailed down the neck. He licked, and pushed his tongue on the throat. It sent pleasure to his partner, and the man expressed it by letting out a small moan. Yusei rested his lips on the collar bone, and nuzzled into the other's skin, taking the scent of the other man, before returning to pressing his lips on to the tanned skin.

The youngest tugged onto the shirt, nipping on the other. Yusei could feel his boyfriend's fingers rubbing, and messaging the muscles on his lower back, as his nose buried into his hair. Touching and feeling the other, that is what Yusei wanted, what he needed, and wishing for.

Yusei moaned as his lover relaxed his muscles. Fingers moved along on the paler body, moving up to the chest, as Atemu's hips rolled, rubbing their privates together. A gasp escaped from Yusei, and a low moan escaped from Atemu.

The Egyptian tugged on his lover's shirt, pushing the fabric off the body. It was tossed to the side, never getting a second thought. Atemu's fingers returned to the other, his palm touching Yusei's arm, moving until their hands touched. Their heated kiss broke, as Atemu pulled away.

Crimson met the ocean, in an emotional stare. The two communicated through their eyes, giving the other emotions that only they can only have and understand. Love, and passion shared between them that could never be broken. Fingers curled into the others, and smiles graced on their face, as foreheads touched.

"You're beautiful," Atemu whispered. It wasn't a flirtatious compliment, it couldn't be, by the way his boyfriend said it. "I love you."

Yusei responded, "I love you too," in a low whisper, so no one else can hear it, Atem was the only one who can hear it. Lips were brought together once again, as their emotions were expressed with physical contact, because words were not needed.

Atemu's lips laid kisses from the lips, trailing down to the chin, nipping down the body. Kissing, nipping on the other's pulse point, making sure to leave a mark, Atemu made sure his lover felt everything, satisfied with pleasure. His hands traced on the flat stomach, and his mouth traveled down Yusei's chest, stopping at the hardening nipple. The elder blew on it, as Yusei gripped on his shoulders.

Eyes closed, head tossed back, Yusei engaged in every pleasure wave sent through his body. He took in every touch, and every feeling, as he was cared for, by his partner. He felt a tongue pressing on his chest, the nub was licked, and taken into a mouth, as Yusei let a few sounds pass through his mouth.

Lips wrapped around the dusky, pink nub, as a hand traveled from the side to other nipple. A thumb pressed on it, twirled around it, then pinching it between fingers. Gasps and moans escaped from the one on the bottom, as the top kept touching the right spots. Spread and opened legs rubbed against Atemu's side, and hands tangled themselves in tri -colored hair.

The mouth left the chest, and light nips and kisses toured lower, but the hand stayed at its place. His tongue darted into the youngster's navel, licked and pushed on the sensitive part. Fingers moved south of the body, touching and feeling every part on its way. A hand rested between Yusei's legs, slowly and gently, rubbed on the growing erection.

Yusei's hips moved on their own, thrusting and grinding into the hand. Uneven breaths were taken in and out, becoming more rapid. He expressed his emotions and state of mind, by letting out moans of pleasure.

The youngest of the couple let his hands loose, out of the tangles of hair, to cup around Atemu's face. He lifted the elder's head up, and pulling it forward, giving the other a sign to come closer. Moving his head, Atemu was able to come face to face with his lover, and captured into another lip locked passion.

A hand returned on the Egyptian's shoulder, pushed on it, and Yusei was able to flip their positions, making his boyfriend's back contact the back, and himself, slightly, straddling the other.

Yusei gripped Atemu's school shirt, instead of pulling it off, like usual, the teen decided to pluck each and every button. Parting from the kiss, Yusei trailed his kisses down, similar to the way he was treated. With each button that came loose, the lower the teen went. He nipped on the collar bone, then moved to the chest. Lips kissed, and a tongue dragged along the skin, as more of the front was revealed.

Atemu took a deep breath, as tingles and waves went through his body. A satisfied groan passed through his mouth, and fingers laid on the back of younger one's neck. He kept his hands busy by messaging around the neck, earning a shiver and a tiny moan from the other, causing a vibration on Atemu's abdomen. No matter what, Atemu had to make anything, any noise escape from his lover's mouth, it was an obsession, or maybe,a sick satisfaction, but it was music to his ears.

The ocean eyed boy, didn't stop his mouth from moving, or ceased his lips from kissing on the firm body. The fingers worked on the last button, plucking it off, as the owner of the shirt pushed and sled it off.

Yusei had his fingers rubbed and caressed the lower part of the front. His hands moved along the stomach, as his tongue moved down, swirled slowly below belly button. The teen accepted the low moan coming from his partner. Yusei continued to kiss, after his ministrations with his tongue, and going below the buckle of the belt. In a teasing way, the young man made his lips touch the bulged, in the older one's pants. His mouth wrapped around the clothed erection, causing Atemu sit up, and intake a sharp breath.

"Yusei-kun," Atemu groaned out in a husky voice. The named partner lift his eyes to look at the other. When their eyes connected, Yusei unattached his mouth, pausing the tease. He moved, lifting himself up, as the Egyptian cupped his face. Lips touched, the passion risen, tongues wrapped around each other, and saliva mixed.

Atemu took hold of Yusei's hips, pulling them closer to another, flipping positions once more. The tanned teen positioned himself between the other's legs, as their bodies held no gaps, the elder was able to roll hips and grind against the other. Yusei gasped in between the heated kiss, as Atemu continually grind their privates together. Slow, dry thrust were made, and the friction never ceased, but never sped up.

The tanned teen held his hands at their place, in a firm grip, making certain that the hips were close as possible. Yusei held on the shoulders, as breathing became a task, from the kiss and the pleasure from the friction.

A long, and hard thrust, caused Yusei to gasped, "Atemu!"

Hands released from their hold, and sled to the hem of the pants. Button undone, zippers brought down, as fingers continued their magic. Atemu released from their tongue session, only a couple of seconds to capture their air and oxygen, then returned to the lip locked battle.

Pants were pulled down, kicked off by, as underwear was taken off with them. Hand and fingers wrapped around the private part. Atemu stroked his boyfriend, moving, only gently, on the hardening penis.

Yusei's hips moved to the hands, slowly thrusting, trying not to loose himself in lust. He, very slightly, distracted himself by working on his partner's pants. He loosen the button and zipper, opening the bottoms, gripped the pants, as well as the boxers, pulling down the two pieces of clothing. They were finally removed, and pushed off. The ocean eyed teen returned the favor, as he took hold on the other cock, rubbed and stroked it, as well.

They stroked and thrust, building up for release, but never touching it. Atemu drew back from their tongue battle, as string of saliva formed, and quickly fell. As one hand was busy, the other stopped in front of Yusei's mouth, holding out three fingers.

"Suck," was the husky and quiet demand. No lube was available, so they improvised. Yusei took the fingers in his mouth, sucking, almost greedily. Tongue lapped on and between the fingers, adding as much saliva as he can.

Atemu licked his lips as he watched the scene, his hand forming a tighter grip on Yusei's penis.

The other teen let out, "A-ah!", at the sudden, tighter pump on his private part.

Atemu released his hold on his partner, letting Yusei relax on the bed .The Egyptian moved his hand out of the younger one's mouth, and dipped his fingers towards the entrance. One index went in first, it moved, and pumped in and out of the tight hole.

Yusei released a breath, as a certain feeling returned to him. The young man wrapped his arms around the bronze neck, taking in his boyfriend's eyes and intense stare. Lips formed a small smile, before laying a soft, still kiss on the other. No tongue, just emotion, the passion and the love.

Another index added, the fingers moving in a scissor like motion, stretched the walls, prepping for future events. The final finger joined. All three fingers widened apart, yet moving in and out the entrance as well. Atemu had his fingers brush against the sweet spot, and embraced the sound from Yusei, while doing so.

The youngest broke the kiss, moved the Egyptian's ear, and whispered, "I'm ready, go."

"Eager, aren't we?" Atemu joked, as he chuckled. Though, he didn't hesitate to remove his finger from the space. Yusei took the fingers once more, to give a final lap of his tongue. Atemu covered himself with the thin, substitute lube. Then, he rested his lips on the base of the neck, and held onto the thighs, positioned himself right near the hole.

The head of the penis pressed against the entrance, then pushed into the hole. As the tip entered, the shaft moved in. The whole cock slid in slowly, as there was little lubricate placed. It went in, and pushed against the walls, as the whole penis was taken into the hole.

Slow thrusts were formed, but they were long and every inch of the part was felt. In and out, the penis went. Bronze arms wrapped around and held a waist, as the lips kissed and nipped on the collar bone.

Breaths were louder, and more rapid, as there was no cease to movement. Moans and groans of pleasure and satisfaction escaped from the two boys. The pace was not rapid, or hard. The couple wanted to feel, and embrace the other for as long as they could. They didn't want to lost each other in lust, because it was love being expressed, and being made, nothing else.

A tanned hand wrapped around an abandoned penis, pre cum dripping and falling from the slit. The hand moved to the rhythm of the thrust, matching it perfectly. The Egyptian made his hip move into an angle, then his hips rolled, as he thrust in, as well. He touched the prostate of his lover, pushing and grinding against it.

As his sensitive spot was hit, Yusei pushed down on the shaft. "Ah, ah,"

As the moans reached his ears, Atemu settled his mouth at Yusei's own ear. "I love you, I love you," he said lowly, repeatedly. His deep voice sending shivers down the other one's spine.

Thrusts and strokes, in and out, up and down. Releases built up in the bottom of their stomachs. Heart beats moved more and more quickly.

The physical and the emotional pleasure took hold on them, both, captured them. With Atemu's hard and final thrust, and Yusei's back arched, they both released. Cum fell onto a tanned hand, and flat stomachs, as another white mess spilled into the hole.

There was a pause, and deep breaths took, the two manage to balance themselves, and even their heart beats. The pounding int their chests regulated, and the breath returned to normal. Atemu was able to grip himself, and pull out of Yusei. Their bodies didn't loose contact, even through the sweaty mess. The warmth was shared between the two, and they never let go.

Eyes met, again, and a loving stare was shared between the couple. Two smiles, then a final, firm kiss was brought. The arms and legs tangled, feeling one another.

Silence, before Yusei said, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," responded Atemu as he nuzzled into the soft neck.

The comfortable quietness embrace them, tranquility filled the warm air around them.

Atemu broke it,with, "Yusei-kun." The named teenager answered with a hum. Atemu lifted his head to look at the other. "Do you wish to know why I kissed Anzu?"

His face twisted, and Yusei said, "Do I?"

The Egyptian had to let out a deep laughter. "The truth behind the kiss," Atemu took the younger teen's hand, "...the truth is... I was thinking of you."

"What?" A shocked question rose.

"Behind the Kendo building, with Anzu, I could only see you. I'm not certain why, you two don't look anything alike, but I could only see your face, at the time. I thought about your eyes, and your lips, only you." A gentle peck rested on Yusei's lips, as he took in the new information.

Yusei asked, "So, you did like me all that time, even with Anzu?"

Atemu nodded. "I explained it with her, when I told her you and I were together, it was... difficult but she realized you made me happy," he said. "That's why I never wanted you to dwell on her and me, and that moment. You don't have to doubt any other feelings, or worry about second thoughts I was yours from the beginning."

"Telling me this late, huh?" Yusei sighed.

The Egyptian chuckled. "I thought there was no need, I suppose, but you have every right to know." Yusei still held a firm look. Atemu nuzzled, bringing the other closer, as a smile was on his lips. "Forgive me, _nefer_."

Rolling his eyes, the teen gave out a sign. It was hopeless, no need to stay mad, because, honestly, Yusei couldn't. He blamed the nickname, but he, mostly, post the blame on the love for the man.

Silence engulfed them once more, before Yusei spoke a question. "Shouldn't we go back to the dorms, before curfew?"

"But, I'm too comfortable!"

"...Atemu..."

"You love me,"

"Too true."

* * *

**A series of short stories based on the one shot**_, Made it This Far. _**The series will just show their problems that normal couples, straight or gay, may face. Some of the chapters maybe long, or short, some of them might be random sex scenes, I don't know yet. It will be updated when an idea pops into my head, or suggested by reviewers. Either way, I hope you stay tune for future chapters.**

**And I adore uke!Yusei, so no sass from you!**

**I love critiques, no matter what, and point out any mistakes you may see. I will go to edit it, sooner or later, but I'm tired and wish to sleep.**

**Have a pleasant time, and review!**


End file.
